Ser de estar
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Todo comienza con Potter jalándole el cabello a media noche.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hacía mucho que no escribía sobre éste pairing, que es uno de los primeros (si no el primero) que he tenido. Fic dedicado a Florcha (unaflor), a mi gemelis (Shiorita), a mi sia (Dreh) y a mi primastra (Fabyginny05), las amo con toda mi alma, ¡ojala les guste! :) P.D: pobre Flor, que tuviste que verlo sin corregir y terminado a medias :P

* * *

**-Primer año-**

Todo comienza con Potter jalándole el cabello a media noche. Entre párrafo y párrafo se ha quedado dormida sobre su redacción de Historia de la magia, el cuello doliéndole por la mala posición y la cabeza a punto de estallarle porque que le griten "¡Eh, Evans, despierta! ¡EVANS, ES SNAPE! ¡CORRE ANTES DE QUE SE TE PEGUE LA CASPA, EVANS!" mientras le tiran del cabello solo para desarmarle los bucles y poner a prueba su paciencia, no es forma de despertar.

Así que no es como si fuera su culpa el que empuje a Potter y que éste se caiga de culo en medio de la Sala Común, con Black a un par de pasos destornillándose de la risa y Peter mirando la escena como si dudara de que realmente ha sucedido.

Mientras sube los escalones a paso furioso, lo escucha gritarle -¡Eh, Evans, que sólo quería consultarte sobre la tarea de Pociones!-

James Potter es detestable, piensa Lily mientras se acuesta en su cama. Usa ésa palabra porque es la mejor descripción que se le ocurre y porque ha escuchado a Severus referirse a él con ella tantas veces que prácticamente se han vuelto sinónimos. Algo así como "Sirius Black" e "impertinente"; "Peter Pettigrew" e "inseguridades" y "Remus Lupin" y "enigma".

El día en que se vuelvan antónimos será el día en que el mundo llegue a su fin, de eso está completamente convencida.

**-Segundo año.-**

-¡Vamos, Evans, aunque sea insúltame!- Ruega Potter, caminando a su lado como lo ha hecho durante los días siguientes desde el incidente en Pociones al comienzo de semana. Que es, precisamente, el tiempo que se ha tomado Lily en asegurarse de ni siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, u de responder con algún gesto a su mera presencia.

-¡Venga, Evans, que no pretendía que la poción estallara en tú cara!- Suelta el muchacho, encargándose de recalcar el "tú", como si con eso lo explicara todo. Como si con decir que su propósito no era que la mezcla repugnante que la ha hecho retorcerse de dolor la empapara a ella, Lily lo exoneraría de toda responsabilidad y le concedería su perdón.

A lo que Lily sólo puede apretar el paso y meterse en el baño de mujeres para rehuir de él, incluso aunque éste sea el del segundo piso.

-¡Eh, Evaaaaaans!- Lo escucha gritar por unos minutos más, antes de decir -¡Ugh, sí que eres cabeza dura!- y marcharse por el pasillo.

**-Tercer Año.-**

Apenas entra a Las tres escobas, es que se da cuenta de que ha sido un error garrafal. El lugar está abarrotado hasta el más pequeño rincón, y Lily piensa que tendría que haberlo sabido, siendo ése día la primera salida al pueblo en lo que va del año.

Cuando mira a Marlene ésta se encoge de hombros y señala con su cabeza la puerta de salida- Siempre está Madam Puddifoot o Cabeza de Puerco. Pero no Honeydukes, si entramos allí una vez más no puedo asegurar que quede chocolate para el resto de Hogwarts- le dice con una sonrisa que contagia.

A lo que Lily niega con la cabeza con diversión y pasa su brazo sobre el hombro de Mary, dispuesta a enfilar hacia la puerta hasta que escucha que la llaman. Cuando busca de dónde proviene el sonido se encuentra con cuatro pares de ojos y una mata de cabello azabache que pareciera haber visto días mejores.

Tras haber captado su atención, Lupin le hace seña con la mano para que se acerque y, cuando lo hace, le dice- Estábamos a punto de irnos, así que Peter pensó que quizá querrían ésta mesa.-

-En otras palabras, lugares a los que ir, un Zonko al que visitar, ¡dinero que invertir! Hasta la vista, muchachas- Exclama Sirius, empujando por los hombros a un James que, cuando le sonríe a Lily para despedirse, se despeina el cabello y se le ruborizan las mejillas.

Lo que produce que Marlene estalle a carcajadas y Mary diga "uhm".

Y es que "uhm", precisamente.

**-Cuarto año.-**

-¿Pero por qué no, Evans? ¡Eh, Evans, no camines cuando te hablo!- Grita Potter, grito que se asemeja a berrinche, para la diversión de Lily.

A veces, se pregunta si los retratos del castillo ya han tomado como rutina verlos a ella y a Potter caminando por el pasillo con éste siguiéndole los pasos.

Meses después, cuando la escena se repite día a día, se cuestiona si los retratos han adoptado la misma medida sobre escuchar a Potter invitándola a salir una y otra vez. Y otra vez, por si las dudas, por si a Lily no le ha quedado en claro que le está pidiendo una cita con él. ÉL, con mayúsculas y en cursiva.

Él, que es Capitán del Equipo de Qudditch, que realiza los hechizos de transformación más complicados con la misma facilidad con la cual se desordena el pelo y atrapa la Snitch durante los recreos para presumir.

Lily niega con la cabeza, y acelera el paso.

**-Quinto año.-**

Han pasado tres días desde el incidente en el lago y ella decide saltearse la reunión del Club Slug. No es que sea cobarde y tema verlo, porque verlo lo ha visto en medio del Gran Comedor, en la clase de Transformaciones y en el pasillo de la torre de Astronomía. Se han cruzado cuando éste salía de su clase de Herbología y ella se dirigía a la cabaña de Hagrid, intentando ignorar que Mulciber estaba parado al lado de su ex mejor amigo y la contemplaba con sorna mientras se pasaba el dedo por el cuello.

Porque visto lo ha visto, pero desde la noche de aquel día no han hablado y Lily está segura que si lo mira a los ojos se le romperá la voz y se le quebrará el alma. Sabe que si no se cuida terminará perdonándolo para no perderlo, para que esté ahí una vez más, siendo quien ella creía que era. Y no puede permitirse eso, ya no. No puede porque Severus frunce el ceño cuando habla de personas que no conoce, se burla de gente que no lo merece y todo por algo que no vale la pena ni debería llegar a considerarse. No puede ni quiere dejárselo pasar porque él asume una máscara distinta cuando se encuentra con los demás, y ella está cansada de que a su lado se comporte de una forma pero que a fin de cuentas actué exactamente al revés.

Así que, a medio camino, se da vuelta y vaga por los pasillos hasta encontrar un salón de clases en desuso, donde se sienta en una butaca que parece de siglos pasados y respira profundamente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Se queda tantos minutos allí que el tiempo se vuelve indistinto y lo único que sabe con seguridad es que le gustaría vivir en un mundo donde los amigos son por siempre, las miradas honestas y la falsedad no existe.

Se queda tanto tiempo allí, sumergida en pensamientos, que no se da cuenta de que Potter ha entrado a la habitación hasta que éste le jala suavemente un mechón de cabello para hacer notar su presencia. A lo que Lily lo mira pero no dice nada porque realmente ya no tiene ni fuerzas para ello, y aunque una parte de ella quiere estar sola, la otra se alegra de verlo allí aunque sea _precisamente _Potter, de entre todas las personas. Aunque quizás sea porque es Potter, precisamente, el que se alegre.

Quizás se alegre porque sus ojos pardos la miran con preocupación, o porque la mano que éste posa sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra le acaricia el cabello la haga sentirse menos perdida.

-Lo siento mucho, Evans.- Es lo segundo que le dice, porque primero parece preguntarle con los ojos que si hay algo, cualquier cosa, que pueda realizar para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Tenía que pasar algún día, Potter- Es lo primero que se escucha decir en un cuerpo que no se siente como suyo. Y es que el que sea verdad no provoca que le duela menos.

-No, en serio, Evans, ehm, Lily. Realmente lamento que haya pasado lo que pasó, si perdiera a alguno de mis amigos, si Sirius hiciera algo así…- Y la voz se le corta porque si Sirius hiciera algo así contra él, Lily está segura de que gran parte de la fe de Potter en el mundo se habría escapado de su cuerpo como el agua se cola de entre los dedos.

Como se le corta la voz y se le mezclan las palabras, James la abraza contra él. Es un abrazo a "aquí estoy", no es ni fuerte ni blando. Es un abrazo a "sé que duele" y "lo siento mucho" y "lamento que él no haya sido el amigo que te mereces".

Tal vez, piensa luego de despedirse de él antes de subir los escalones a su dormitorio, se calme más que se alegre, porque James, ehm, Potter, la ha mirado. Quizás lo haga por la forma en que lo ha hecho, con honestidad y preocupación, sin ningún interés de por medio, haciéndola recuperar aunque sea un poquito su fe en el mundo.

**-Sexto año.-**

No puede evitar que la risa se le escape de entre los labios porque Potter, ehm, James, la está mirando como si le hubiera confesado que se ha puesto de novia con Bellatrix y las dos han decidido entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Voldemort. Ríe más aún cuando se cuestiona si James le reclamaría el que sea novia de Bellatrix o la parte sobre Voldemort; probablemente, las dos.

Pero cuando transcurren minutos con el muchacho mirándola pasmado, los dos parados en medio del pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones de los varones, es que su reacción pasa de ser divertida a exasperante.-Vamos, James, solamente te he preguntado si puedo entrar a tu habitación a visitar a Remus.-

Aún así, nada.

-Le he comprado chocolate.- Añade, agitando la caja de Honeydukes enfrente de la cara del muchacho. A lo que James esboza una sonrisa forzada y se despeina el cabello, para luego envolver los hombros de Lily con uno de sus brazos y, con un ligero empujón, girarla de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación.

-Hay, Evans, me rompes el corazón. ¡Y yo que pensaba que cuando quisieras entrar a mi habitación, sería para montar mi escoba!- Exclama, sonriéndole como si ella le hubiera ofrecido precisamente eso.

El gesto es tan artificial que a lo único a lo que atina Lily es a darle un codazo en el estómago y mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo hace hasta que al muchacho se le pone la cara pálida y comienza a temblarle un poco el cuerpo.

-¿Lo sabes?- Es lo primero que le dice, voz entrecortada, tono tan bajo que casi ni se escucha.

A lo Lily que se encoje de hombros- Lo sospechaba, lo he sospechado por años. –

-¿Y no te importa?- Pregunta. Lo hace de tal forma que provoca que Lily quede malparada. La descoloca porque su tono es de incredulidad y desconfianza, la última por sobre todas las cosas.

-¡Por supuesto que no me importa, Potter!- Y es "Potter" porque si piensa que a ella podría importarle, es porque no la conoce para nada. Si de verdad lo cree es porque en realidad sigue siendo "Evans" y no "Lily", y ésta es su forma de recordárselo.

A lo que éste suspira en un gesto que parece derrota y alivio, todo al mismo tiempo, y la suelta-Vale, yo, eh, vale.-

James se le queda mirando largo rato antes de señalarle con la cabeza la habitación y sonreírle, gesto al que ella responde con un asentimiento.

No llega ni a terminar de girar la perilla del picaporte, que siente una mano posándose ligeramente sobre su hombro derecho.

-Gracias, Lily- Le dice James tan bajito que es murmullo, que es palabra flotando en el aire para que solamente ella la escuche.

La chica le sonríe y se encoje de hombros, porque en verdad no hay nada que agradecer.

James parece entenderlo, porque le besa la mejilla antes de girarse y bajar los escalones de dos en dos hacia la Sala Común sin mirar atrás.

Lily intenta ignorar la parte de sí misma que se va con él.

**-Séptimo año.-**

Un martes en que está parada en medio del pasillo de Transformaciones con Mary, James le toma la muñeca con su mano y le sonríe de forma traviesa, antes de decirle- ¿Recuerdas cuando te jalaba del cabello, Evans?-

Formula la oración como si fuera por casualidad, pero con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a ella le produce que le tiemblen un poco las piernas y no es como si estuviera a punto de morderse el labio en ése instante y se preguntara "¿Cómo sería dejar la racionalidad a un lado y besarlo aunque sea una vez, sólo para conocer cómo se siente?"

La forma en que la mira, como si ella fuera el sol y él polvo de estrellas, le produce escalofríos. Porque el viejo Potter la miraba pero no la veía. El viejo Potter pensaba que Lily le trataba mal porque Quejicus le había contagiado lo antipática, que por donde caminaba surgían flores de diamante y que no había nada en éste mundo que no pudiera realizar. Pero James, con mayúscula y pronunciación indebida que se le escapa de entre los labios en medio de la noche, cuando sueña sobre sus manos, su cabello, la forma en que sus brazos la envuelven; James, realmente la ve.

James conoce que a ella le gusta el chocolate caliente y las medialunas saladas. Sabe que su estación preferida es la primavera porque todo brilla y los niños ríen, las mariposas vuelan y el sol roza sus mejillas pero no quema, sino que invita a sentarse bajo un árbol y sólo ser. SER con mayúsculas y sin ninguna pretensión ni itinerario. Se percata de que lo que más le dolió a Lily fue ver a Severus alejarse y volverse algo podrido y putrefacto poco a poco, el empezar a entender que la persona que creía que era no existía.

Lily se pregunta cuándo es que han dejado de mirarse para comenzar a verse.

Meses después, mientras giran y giran en una plaza abandonada en Hogsmeade, Lily le dice que lo recuerda. Recuerda cuando le jalaba el cabello porque James contemplaba sus bucles como si fueran el enigma más grande del universo. Como si la analizara molécula a molécula y amara incluso a cada átomo.

Lo recuerda porque es James que la hace amarlo sin querer, casi por casualidad y nunca por coincidencia. James con los gestos simples, con la forma en que pronuncia "Lily" de forma cálida y suave, en que la mira y le brillan los ojos y cuando sus miradas se cruzan el tiempo se congela y todo es el palpitar de sus corazones y el acongojo en el pecho porque es el amar y el no querer.

Y el amar, por sobre todas las cosas. Amar tanto que es inevitable y que le da miedo pero la hace valiente al mismo tiempo. Es James pronunciando "Lily" entre beso y beso, como si con eso lo dijera todo cuando en realidad lo hace.

Es James jalándole el cabello, para demostrarle que está allí.


End file.
